Satisfacción
by Gaby Whitlock
Summary: Two-shot. Escuchó como la seductora voz hacía eco en sus oídos y percibió como las patas se deshacían de su pijama, a la vez que el ligero roce de sus garras le erizaba el pelaje… Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Zootopia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Disney.

 **Advertencia:** _Cierto contenido explicito._

"Créditos al dueño/creador de la imagen".

* * *

 _ **Satisfacción~**_

.

 **.**

 **.**

―No sabía que te gustaban las tontas películas de amor, Zanahorias ―refunfuñó el zorro por segunda vez en esa noche, rodando los ojos. Caminaba con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos.

Judy lo miró con diversión.

―Eres un insensible, ¿no te interesan los sentimientos? ―replicó.

Nick bufó.

―Prefiero las tramas de complejos entendimientos y con grandes enseñanzas, a simples clichés ―respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ambos caminaban al departamento de Judy, luego de un extenuante día de trabajo, y salida al cine luego de concluir sus labores policiales. La coneja básicamente lo había obligado a ver una "tonta película de amor", luego de haber colocado su carita híper tierna, haciendo rendirse al pobre cánido.

Cabe destacar que casi se duerme en esa sala.

Al finalizar la película, el zorro se ofreció a acompañar a su novia a su apartamento; el cual estaba a pocos metros de allí. Iban en pasos calmados, y el cansancio se hacía notorio en ambos, en especial en la coneja.

Al llegar a la puerta, mientras que la coneja introducía la llave, el zorro hizo ademan de despedirse, pero Judy lo cortó:

―Nick, espera ―el mencionado alzó una ceja―, quédate esta noche, por favor ¿sí? ―suplicó, mientras que sus violetas ojos brillaban y sus orejas decaídas le daban el toque de ternura, al que nadie se podía negar.

Nick solo rodó los ojos con diversión y asintió:

―Si es lo que mi pelusa quiere, pasaré la noche aquí ―contestó entrando al pequeño cuarto.

Judy trancó la puerta tras de sí, una vez que ambos estuvieron dentro.

―¡Y espero que no se pongan escandalosos esta noche! ―gritó la molesta voz de uno de sus vecinos.

―¡Cállate! ¿No ves que les cortas la inspiración? ―prosiguió el otro.

―¡No, tu cállate!

―¡No, tu cállate!

Nick rodó los ojos en medio de la habitación.

―¿Cómo olvidar a tus adorables vecinos? ―musitó, dirigiendo la vista a ella.

La coneja observaba fastidiada la pared.

―Iré al baño a ducharme y ponerme un pijama ―informó.

El zorro asintió y cuando se introdujo en el dicho lugar, miró un rato por la ventana y luego se sentó en la cama, desanudando su corbata y deshaciéndose de su camisa.

" _Mañana le diré que se mude conmigo"_

Mientras que pensaba eso, salió la coneja del baño.

―Todo tuyo ―dijo, señalando el baño. Luego alzó la vista y notó que el zorro no cargaba camisa; abochornándose y sonrojándose furiosamente, bajó de nuevo la mirada.

Nick emitió una risita y se levantó de la cama.

―¿Qué pasa, Zanahorias? No estoy desnudo… De todas formas, sé que te gusta lo que ves ―declaró con el rostro muy cerca del suyo.

―¡Nii-ckk! ¡No pasara nada, es la primera vez que dormiremos juntos! ―exclamó la pobre coneja con el rostro encendido y sus largas orejas alteradas.

―Nunca pensé lo contrario, tesoro. Solo adelantaba para darme una ducha ―comentó retirándose y guiñándole un ojo.

Judy quedó petrificada unos segundos y luego reaccionó, dirigiéndose a su cómoda cama.

No fue sino hasta que su cuerpo tocó el cómodo colchón, que cayó en cuenta de lo agotada que estaba. Hizo un inmenso esfuerzo en no caer rendida, mientras que esperaba al zorro.

Cuando este salió, se dio cuenta de inmediato que el cansancio la embargaba. Sonrió negando con la cabeza y sin perder más tiempo, se acostó a un lado de ella. La coneja recostó la cabeza en su pecho.

―Nick… estoy cansada… ―susurró ya cerrando los parpados. El cánido acarició su peluda espalda.

―Entonces ya duerme, Zanahorias... Que descanses ―susurró también, besando su frente.

Judy se sintió cómoda y reconfortada al sentir la suave y peluda cola de Nick posarse en parte de su cuerpo.

No pasaron ni diez segundos, cuando la coneja se rindió ante los brazos de Morfeo.

Nick, aunque también se encontraba cansado; decidió aguardar un par de minutos, para así contemplar a su hermosa conejita mientras dormía. Tenía que aprovechar el momento y admirar su belleza y ternura. Inhaló y su dulce aroma inundó sus fosas nasales.

* * *

 _Te amo… Judy…_

Escuchó como la seductora voz hacía eco en sus oídos y percibió como las patas se deshacían de su pijama, a la vez que el ligero roce de sus garras le erizaba el pelaje…

Se estremeció…

¿Desde cuando todo estaba tan caliente?

Sintió como el calor aumentaba cuando el zorro empezaba a besarle el cuello con cierto desenfreno y terminaba de arrancarle la ropa interior.

Estaba desnuda.

Todo en ella palpitaba. Y empezaba a sentir el sudor adherirse a su grisáceo pelaje.

 _Nick… Nick…_ ―gimió abriendo sus orbes.

El zorro se alzó y le sonreía seductoramente, sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban en la oscuridad; y su torso aún se encontraba descubierto, quería deshacerse de ese estorboso pantalón.

.

.

Se despertó con un sobresalto. Al principio no lograba identificar donde se encontraba, todo lo que sabía es que había sido sacada del mejor placer de su vida.

―¿Qué estabas soñando? ―la coqueta voz de su sueño preguntó contra su oreja, de manera baja, lenta y divertida.

La realidad le dio un duro golpe y sintió su rostro enrojecerse. Giró su cara lentamente hasta encontrarse con la de Nick; el cual la observaba intentando contener las risas.

Judy se llevó una pata a la boca.

 _Si él se enteraba lo que estaba soñando…_

―Yo… ¿he dicho algo? ―preguntó aterrada.

―No mucho ―contestó acercando el hocico a su cuello―, solo gemías y suplicabas.

La coneja ensanchó los ojos.

―¡¿Qué?!

―Oh, Nick, más por favor ―imitó agudizando un poco su voz.

Judy se removió, extremadamente avergonzada, e intentó voltearse para darle la espalda al zorro y hundirse en su humillación. Mas las fuertes patas de Nick se lo impidieron, dejándola en su lugar.

Colocándose encima de ella, ubicó una de sus orejas y susurró con voz ronca:

―Oye Zanahorias, si aún no estas lista no hay problema; pero conozco otra manera de poder satisfacerte, que no implica el acto como tal.

Judy quiso gritarle que en realidad si estaba lista y que si quería hacerlo, ¡Era el momento perfecto! pero ninguna palabra fue capaz de salir de su boca, había enmudecido.

Tembló al percibir como el cánido le recorría el cuerpo con las patas, y como la respiración de ambos se aceleraba.

―¿Qué me dices? ―volvió a consultar, esperando la aprobación de la coneja. Esta solo fue capaz de asentir, cuando de un segundo a otro sintió como Nick la besaba apasionadamente.

La palpitación en su entrepierna aumentó cuando sintió como el zorro introducía una rodilla entre sus piernas, ubicándose entre ellas; Judy sintió como un duro y _gran_ bulto se clavaba en su caliente centro.

Gimió cuando Nick bajó, besando su cuello con vehemencia y delicadeza a la vez, sus patas empezaron a recorrer su pequeño cuerpo, metiéndose dentro de su camiseta de pijama, acariciando sus pequeños y redondos pechos, se separó unos centímetros de ella, retiró la estorbosa prenda y su chor de pijama de una vez.

Luego se dedicó a brindarle atención a sus erectos pezones, succionando uno y masajeando el otro con su pata y punta de la uña. Los gemidos que Judy emitía eran música para sus orejas.

" _Y eso que aún no ha empezado lo bueno…"_ ―pensó.

Bajando lentamente, recorriendo ese inexplorado terreno y deslizando suavemente sus garras por su abdomen, se posó en su entrepierna.

Su ego no pudo evitar elevarse al saber que seria el primero en brindarle placer a Judy de _esa manera._

Aspiró el embriagante aroma que esa virginal zona despedía. Y se percató de lo húmeda que estaba, sin la necesidad de retirar la prenda.

Judy jadeada de anticipación y sentía los nervios en la boca del estómago, ya tenía una idea de lo que planeaba hacer el zorro.

―Nick… no pares… continúa… ―suplicó con la voz distorsionada.

Nick sonrió malévolamente desde su lugar, sujetando la pretina de las pantys y arrastrando la prenda por sus piernas.

Plantó un beso simple, provocando un estremecimiento en la coneja y comentó:

―¿Te mencioné que hueles increíblemente bien aquí? ―no dejó que respondiera, y velozmente sacó su hábil lengua dando una larga lamida en ese divino lugar.

Judy gritó de la impresión por el placer que ese simple movimiento causó en su cuerpo. Llevó sus largas orejas a sus ojos y sus patas a su boca, intentando controlar sus gemidos.

Nick prosiguió lamiendo dicho lugar, hasta ubicarse en la parte superior, rodeando su palpitante clítoris, dando vueltas a su alrededor. Percibió como la coneja arqueaba la espalda y movía sus anchas caderas; ubicó sus patas alrededor de estas, manteniéndolas en su lugar.

Judy gemía con mayor fuerza y sujetó las sabanas, apretándolas.

El zorro se mantuvo ahí, dándole el mejor placer que pudiera sentir, por un buen rato, y al cabo de unos minutos sintió como paraba de mover la lengua, y tales movimientos eran reemplazados por deliciosa acción de la succión.

Nick succionaba el estimulado clítoris y pronto sintió como la coneja sujetaba su cabeza, y elevaba su espalda, mientras que gritaba su nombre.

La explosión del orgasmo la había golpeado sin piedad.

Regresó la espalda al colchón e intentó recobrar el aliento; el zorro no se apartó de inmediato, sino que se mantuvo allí dando unas últimas lamidas en su sensible centro.

―Nick… para… esta sensible… ―pidió abriendo los ojos y plantando una pata en su frente.

El zorro se incorporó sobre ella y al quedar frente a frente, sonrió ladinamente.

―Supongo que no es necesario preguntar si te gustó ―dijo.

Judy pudo distinguir como sus orbes esmeraldas brillaban, como en su sueño.

Sonriendo también, comentó:

―Zorro astuto ―llevó sus patas al inicio del pantalón.

―Quiero hacerlo… ―declaró, intentando bajar la prenda.

Nick solo sonrió aún más.

 _Sería una larga noche…_

* * *

 **NA:** ¡De acuerdo, lo acepto! ¡Estoy enferma! xd JAJAAJAJJAJA. Pero me es inevitable imaginarme a estos dos en ciertas perversiones xd La personalidad de Nick me empuja a pensar eso :'v

Esto seria como una especie de continuación de mi otro fic "Charlas", el resto de lo que ocurrió esa noche quedara a su imaginación(?) xd Solo se que una Judy dejara de ser virgen :vv JAJAJAJAJA.

Espero que les haya gustado este One-shot. ¿Que les pareció? :P **Reviews son bien recibidos ;D**


	2. Parte II

**Disclaimer:** Zootopia no me pertenece.

 **Advertencia:** Contenido mas explicito.

 _ **Dedicado a:**_ **Darkkness666** :3 Ya ves, ¡Me anime a subirlo! xd Dejando aun lado la inmensa pena y el miedo xd Espero que te guste y que no me haya quedado tan desastroso. :')

* * *

 _El zorro se incorporó sobre ella y al quedar frente a frente, sonrió ladinamente._

― _Supongo que no es necesario preguntar si te gustó_ ― _dijo._

 _Judy pudo distinguir como sus orbes esmeraldas brillaban, como en su sueño._

 _Sonriendo también, comentó:_

― _Zorro astuto_ ― _llevó sus patas al inicio del pantalón._

― _Quiero hacerlo…_ ― _declaró, intentando bajar la prenda._

 _Nick solo sonrió aún más._

 _Sería una larga noche…_

.

.

―Aguarda Zanahorias, hay que desabrocharlo primero ―comentó llevando sus patas al botón del pantalón.

Judy tembló de anticipación, mientras que el zorro se quitaba la prenda, quedando en bóxer. Tragándose los nervios que en esos momentos la carcomían, llevó sus patas a la cara de Nick, acercándolo y besándolo fervientemente.

El zorro de rojizo pelaje, se separó de sus labios, depositando besos a su paso; cuando captó como la coneja movía frenéticamente su nariz. Sonrió.

―¿Nerviosa, amor? ―interrogó besando la punta de su nariz―. Seré gentil ―le prometió.

Sin embargo, Judy negó con la cabeza en la tenue oscuridad.

―No te reprimas, más que nervios, tengo ansias por experimentar ―declaró la coneja con voz decidida, llevando sus patas delanteras al elástico del bóxer y deslizándolo hacia abajo.

El rostro de Nick mostró sorpresa por la determinación con la que ella se expresaba; pero solo bastaron esas palabras para que se inclinara nuevamente y la besara con pasión. Terminó de deshacerse de su estorboso bóxer, arrojándolo lejos con una patada. Su espesa y mullida cola se movió con emoción.

Si eso quería, le mostraría lo más que podía en esa noche cuan maravilloso y placentero podía ser el sexo…

Sentándose en la cama y sujetándola por las caderas, la sentó en su entrepierna (sin penetrarla) para que sintiera lo excitado que se encontraba. Judy gimió en una de sus orejas por tal acción.

 _El zorrito estaba jodidamente dotado…_

Se dispuso a acariciar su espalda y a besar su cuello con vehemencia; la coneja se retorcía en sus brazos y gemía. Podía sentir como la humedad de ella se deslizaba por su miembro… Jadeó.

Por lo visto él no era el único que ya estaba bastante excitado…

El cánido ascendió, dejando besos en su mejilla, frente, hasta llegar a sus largas orejas y dedicarle atención a una de ellas, acariciándola con su pata y respirando agitadamente en esta.

Olía como a flores silvestres…

Judy arqueó la espalda y su pelaje se erizó, esas simples caricias la estaban llevando al borde la locura… Movió involuntariamente sus anchas caderas contra las del zorro, demandando por más. Nick sonrió con picardía, aun sujetando una de las grisáceas orejas de la coneja.

―¿Debilidad en las orejas, Zanahorias? ―bajó nuevamente hasta ubicar su hocico en el cuello de ella.

―Nick… ―suplicó, en los brazos del hábil zorro.

El cánido la acostó nuevamente y acercándose a su otra oreja, susurró:

―Necesito que te que coloques boca abajo, a gatas ―luego se dispuso a observar su expresión.

Judy abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero asintió, colocándose en la posición que el zorro le ordenaba.

Nick admiró ese trasero que desde hace mucho lo traía loco, le dio una suave nalgada, acarició la esponjosa y blanca cola, y acercándose a su oído, preguntó en un susurro y con voz ronca:

―¿Sabes por qué estas así?

―¿Por qué eres un pervertido? ―inquirió ella en tono casual.

El depredador emitió una risita traviesa.

―Así lo hacen los zorros, pelusa ―luego se acomodó otra vez y tomando el palpitante miembro, empezó a penetrarla lentamente, maravillándose por la caliente estrechez y resbaladiza humedad.

Definitivamente era mejor hacerlo con una coneja que con una zorra…

Soltó un gruñido cuando introdujo la mitad y sujetándola fuertemente de las caderas, de un solo y rápido movimiento, terminó de introducir el resto.

La coneja gimió profundamente, maravillada de la gran invasión y nueva sensación.

―¿Estas bien? ―preguntó el zorro acercándose de nuevo a una de sus orejas; conteniendo la inmensas ganas de embestirla. Sentía como la deliciosa estrechez palpitaba alrededor de todo su miembro.

―Perfectamente ―respondió ella, asombrada de no sentir dolor desgarrador alguno.

Se sentía bien. Muy bien de hecho, envió sus caderas para atrás, indicándole que se moviera; el cánido no perdió tiempo en penetrarla profundamente, hasta el fondo.

Judy gemía fuertemente, encantando los oídos del zorro; el cual ya había marcado un ritmo, dando embestidas firmes y rápidas.

La coneja decidió apoyarse más contra el colchón y morder las sabanas para contener los sonidos que su boca emitía.

Los húmedos chasquidos que los movimientos producían, los enloquecían a los dos.

De pronto el zorro sintió como las paredes vaginales se apretaban fuertemente a su miembro, y gruñendo fuertemente e inclinándose y colocando sus patas delanteras contra la cama, comenzó a moverse con mayor rapidez, hasta sentir como ambos alcanzaban ese punto culminante de éxtasis; provocando que el zorro desgarrara las sabanas con sus uñas y que Judy gritara sin voz.

Intentando regular su respiración, depositó besos en la grisácea espalda de la coneja, la cual también intentaba recobrar el aliento. Al cabo de unos minutos, cuando ya ambos se habían estabilizado, Judy comentó:

―Hey Nick, se vale que ya te retires de encima ―su voz detonaba cierta diversión, no reproche.

―¿Qué no lo sabes, tesoro? Los zorros nos quedamos pegados por un rato luego de terminar ―respondió con diversión también.

Judy rió, pero sintió como el cánido se retiraba acostándose a un lado, tomándola con delicadeza y recostándola en su pecho. La coneja delineó el pelaje del pecho del zorro con su pata. Era obvio que se trataba de un dato ortodoxo.

―No puedo creer lo que me he estado perdiendo durante todo este tiempo ―comentó en voz suave, sin pleno aviso se colocó encima del zorro―. Hagámoslo otra vez ―demandó.

―A alguien como que le gusto la nueva experiencia ―comentó Nick en respuesta, detonando picardía―. Tranquila Zanahorias, dale unos minutos más para que se recupere ―dijo haciendo referencia a su amigo de abajo.

―¿Y si lo ayudo a emocionarse? ―preguntó ella, en un tono mordaz que sorprendió al mismísimo Nick.

―¿Qué…? ―el zorro no terminó de preguntar, cuando de un veloz movimiento la coneja bajó y se situó en la entrepierna del zorro.

Nick abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿Acaso ella…?

Judy tomó el miembro con su pata.

―Judy, ¿estas segura de quieres hacer eso? ―preguntó el zorro, sintiendo por primera vez algo de nervios y sorpresa.

 _Hablaba en serio con lo de experimentar eh…_ ―pensó.

―Por supuesto, te dije que quería experimentar lo más posible ―contestó como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos, pero aun así sintió su pata temblar―, solo dime… ¿Qué debo hacer?

El tono de voz que Judy empleó, excitó en gran manera al cánido y tragando saliva, respondió:

―Empieza suave, succiona con sutileza hasta que se ponga duro… Hay sensibilidad en la punta ―agregó cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por la deliciosa sensación.

La coneja escuchó y obedeció, llevando el miembro a su boca, succionando, y rodeando con su lengua el glande.

Nick respiraba con dificultad y jadeaba. No tardó nada, cuando el pene empezó a despertarse de nuevo, endureciendo rápidamente; Judy aumentó el ritmo, bajando y subiendo su cabeza, cuando sintió como el miembro crecía a su punto máximo, que ya no cabía en su pequeña boca.

Nick tomó rápidamente a la coneja, colocándola sobre si, otorgándole el control.

Judy ubicó su entrada en la punta del miembro y poco a poco empezó a bajar, hasta sentir como la llenaba completamente.

―Dios… ―gimió, arqueando levemente su espalda, adaptándose a la sensación.

Nick la sujetó de la cintura, reprimiendo los gruñidos y la guió moviéndola de arriba hacia abajo.

Pronto Judy se adaptó y continuó ella sola con los movimientos, mientras que el zorro apretaba con fuerza las sabanas ya rotas.

Esta vez no duraron mucho cuando un segundo orgasmo los atacó, recorriendo sus terminaciones nerviosas y dejando ambos cuerpos exhaustos. La coneja cayó rendida en su pecho, escuchando los acelerados latidos de su corazón. El suyo retumba aún más.

―Me debes unas sábanas nuevas ―comentó Judy con voz algo apagada y una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

―Eso no será problema ahora ¿Te gustaría irte a vivir conmigo, amor? ―propuso Nick, haciendo que la coneja alzara la cabeza sorprendida―. Ya no necesitaras sabanas para camas individuales.

―Si… ―fue todo lo que respondió, antes de lanzarse emocionada a abrazar al zorro por el cuello.

Nick rió suavemente, cerrando sus ojos y comentando:

―Hora de dormir, Zanahorias. Mi cuerpo no reacciona más.

Judy asintió, acomodándose bien en su pecho, y al cabo de unos segundos escucharon como exclamaban:

―¡Por fin se callaron!

―¡Si, pensé que no me dejarían dormir el resto de la madrugada!

Nick y Judy solo contuvieron las risas.

FIN.

* * *

 **NA:** En un principio me encontraba entre colocar a Judy como la timida miedosa que solo se dejaba hacer o una pornografica, y al final termino saliendo esto :'v Como una mezcla de las dos. xd


End file.
